


okay, but just this once

by enemeriad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemeriad/pseuds/enemeriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman wants to join the Avengers and Tony can't just let that happen without some sort of initiation process. Except its a lot more frat house than fruitful. Clint doesn't care, he just wants to be able to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay, but just this once

'I swear to god Stark, if you think you're allowed to do plan some sort of hazing ritual without me, I will steal your Pepper and put her somewhere you can't find her.'

Tony looks at Clint aghast, as Bruce hands him a cup of coffee.

'Clearly, the realm of humour is too much for you, bird brain,' he says, accepting the mug with a grunt.

'I think you've already used that one,' Steve supplies, unhelpfully. Tony turns to glare at him while Clint grins, smugly.

'Thanks Popsicle,' Tony growls as Steve goes back to his drawing. 'But as I was saying...'

'Nope,' Natasha interjects, speaking for the first time that morning as she'd only just now set the Cosmopolitan that she'd been reading down, 'you're not turning this into some sort of frat house.'

Tony frowns. 'Pepper is never allowed to be used as leverage.'

Clint's eyes flicker to Nat, who shakes her head imperceptibly. The unspoken 'not again' hangs in the air between them.

'As the only member of the Avengers without a phallus, I am veto-ing whatever your version of initiation will take. For the greater good,' Natasha says.

'This isn't the United Nations!' Tony yells before Cap turns to him, blinking in surprise. It's hard to argue that point when the Freedom & Democracy Ken Doll is staring you down, so Tony throws Natasha a withering look and changes tact. 'It's my house, I can't just let a total stranger move in without some sort of screening process!'

Bruce breathes out a laugh, before strategically sitting down next to Natasha, as she throws her legs onto his lap. He is almost safe from Tony's glare next to the Russian. 

Tony, though, always has enjoyed tempting fate and eyes him before crossing his arms. 'What!?'

'It didn't seem to matter when you invited us to live with you,' Bruce answers and then shrugs. 'What's the difference this time?'

Tony squints at him, all growly-like but then throws his hands up in the air. 'We saved the world. Together! What did this punk do?'

Natasha puts down the tabloid again and looks at Tony before her eyes widen and she starts to laugh. 'Is this because he has better gadgets than you?'

Clint grins. 'It is, isn't it? The spidey web is making you jealous.'

'Puh-lease,' Tony drawls. 'I had a degree from MIT when I was this kid's age. What's he got?'

'Gadgets,' Clint says, as Natasha says 'a girlfriend,' and as Cap says 'better snark.' Bruce just smiles.

'Wow. Don't forget that you're on my payroll,' Tony says, feeling betrayed.

'Pepper's payroll,' Natasha says, with a smug expression.

Bruce pulls his face into a frown and then frowns a bit more. 'Then again, it'd be good to see how well he works in a team. After all this time he's spent on his own, maybe he won't fit?'

'Yes, thank you!' Tony yells, bouncing on his feet, finally vindicated.

Natasha and Clint look at each other in silent conversation and then Clint nods before all semblance of professionalism leaks from his expression.

'Maybe just some tests,' Natasha offers, before shooting both Clint and Tony a menacing look in reaction to the sudden glee on both their faces.

'It has to pass by a majority,' Steve says because he knows how important setting ground rules are with children and superheroes alike.

Clint's eyes light up like a kid in a candy-store and he looks at Stark, who throws up his hand for a high-five.

'Let's get down to business,' Tony says, after the resounding smack before leading the way to the elevator and most probably his lab.

Steve adjusts on the sofa so he's facing Nat and Bruce and sighs. 'I have a feeling this was a terrible idea.'

Bruce shrugs because at this point they know better than to avoid the inevitable while Natasha engrosses herself in heated online speculation on how long Captain America and his secret girlfriend "unidentified blonde" will last. 

Nat comments that she is certain the photo is photoshopped and smirks in delight as the in-fighting erupts.

 

 

'Get down, now!' Steve yells, through the comm.

Clint rolls his eyes, and continues flying. He's always wanted to be a bird. And well, he doesn't have wings or anything, but spider web will do just fine. The feeling is there. He's flying from building to building and he hears Peter say 'is he always like this?' as Natasha snickers. He doesn't even care. He's on top of the world.

'Caw caw motherfuckers!'


End file.
